<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detrás de la máscara by Beebee_Ren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986640">Detrás de la máscara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebee_Ren/pseuds/Beebee_Ren'>Beebee_Ren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remember Ben Solo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebee_Ren/pseuds/Beebee_Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie en la flota de la Primera Orden sabe quién es, o mejor dicho, jamás le vieron la cara. Es un verdadero misterio el rostro del hombre. Lo único que se sabe es que no te debes meter con él, ya que puede matarte con demasiada facilidad si lo desea. Kylo Ren es un misterio para todos en la galaxia...</p><p>Bueno, tal vez no para todos...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remember Ben Solo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Maestro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>El día en que Snoke se la asignó como su aprendiz lo considero como el peor día de su vida. Tal vez estaba siendo exagerado, pero no podía negar que esa niña de tan solo 15 años lo había enloquecido por completo en tan solo un maldito día.</p><p>El era un hombre muy volátil, y no era la clase de persona que tuviera paciencia para cualquier tipo de cosas, enseñar era una de ellas.</p><p>Al principio ambos se odiaban mutuamente, no soportaban tener que verse todos los días de la semana, todo gracias a que el Líder Supremo creía que ya era momento de que Kylo Ren pudiera transmitir su conocimiento.</p><p>—Niña irritante ¿No puedes dejar de quejarte? - Su voz robótica por la máscara hizo que su gritó sonara más amenazante, pero no lo suficiente como para asustar a la insoportable de Rey.</p><p>—No me estaría quejando si tu me dejarás descansar e hidratarme. ¿Puedo parar de una vez? Ya me aburrí de correr por el salón. </p><p>Kylo tomo todo el aire que pudo para calmarse y no tirar a la mocosa al otro lado de la sala de entrenamiento con el usó de la Fuerza.</p><p>—Piensa que estás en una batalla ¿Tú crees que el enemigo te dejará beber agua o te dejará descansar? </p><p>—Pero cuando yo este en una batalla ya estaré entrenada para soportar tanto tiempo sin agua o para no cansarme. Este es mi primer entrenamiento no estoy acostumbrada a esto Kylo.</p><p>—Pues a partir de ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte niña. Así ponte de pié y vuelve a dar vueltas por la sala de entrenamiento sin quejarte.</p><p>Y esta solo fue la primera de tantas discusiones que tuvieron en solamente un mes. </p><p>—¿No puede entrenarla usted maestro? </p><p>—El poderoso Kylo Ren ¿no pude con una niñita caprichosa? - Una risa escalofriante salió de la boca de el espantoso ser que era Snoke. —Por está razón ella es perfecta para ti, te quejas de igual forma que la pequeña Rey. Ya deja de actuar como un niño comandante Ren, no todos van a realizar las cosas como tú las quieres, a veces necesitas encontrar otra alternativa para persuadir que hagan lo que tu quieras. Ahora vete de aquí, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.</p><p>Kylo se retiró con las palabras del Líder Supremo en la cabeza. Tal vez Snoke tenía razón y lo único que necesitaba era encontrar otra manera para que Rey siguiera sus órdenes. ¿Pero cómo?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aprendiz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey entré amar u odiar a su reciente asignado maestro, Kylo Ren.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Es un idiota!. - Lo que ella pretendía que sonará en voz baja, terminó escuchándose como un gritó. Rey estaba más que enojada, estaba furiosa por culpa de su estúpido maestro, Kylo Ren.</p>
<p>—Ten más cuidado con lo que dices Rey - Dijo temeroso Finn. —El comandante te puede escuchar.</p>
<p>—No me importa, yo puedo decir lo que quiera de él, no le tengo miedo. </p>
<p>Cuando llegó a la Supremacy, para formar parte de la Primera Orden, y vió al caballo de Ren por primera vez le había llamado poderosamente la atención, a tal punto de obsesionarse con el misterio que era su rostro queriendo sacrificar cualquier cosa para poder ver, al menos, una vez en su miserable vida lo que se escondía detrás de esa máscara. </p>
<p>Muchos decían que ocultaba una horrible malformación de su cara, que seguramente era uno de los seres más repugnantes de la galaxia, que debía ser un hombre feo. Otros decían que el comandante era un robot que Snoke creó para vigilar a todos e informarle que ocurría en la Orden. Mientras que otros... simplemente se quedaban callados y se reservaban su opinión por temor a que Kylo los escuchará.</p>
<p>Rey no creía en ninguna de esas teorías. Para ella, Kylo Ren debía ser un apuesto joven que solo le llevaba unos años de edad. Ocultaba su rostro, no porque tuviera una malformación, sino porque esa era su forma de ocultar algo que, para Rey, se debería delatar en sus ojos. La máscara era solo una forma de protegerse de los demás, una muralla invisible que construyó para que nadie entrará en su corazón y descubriera sus debilidades, ya que esa sería la única forma de destruirlo. La máscara ocultaba sus cicatrices internas. Cicatrices que en el interior, ella quería conocer y sanar.</p>
<p>Cada vez que lo veía caminar por los pasillos de la Supremacy, Rey podía sentir su aura. Para ella, Kylo se sentía solitario. Comprendía perfectamente lo que eso era, después de todo, Rey la mayoría de su vida estuvo sola. Tenía ganas de correr hasta el y darle un abrazo, uno que lo hiciera sentir que no estaba solo, que existía una persona en el universo que podía llegar a comprenderlo, que ella quería ser esa persona. </p>
<p>Ella le tenían compasión.</p>
<p>Hasta hace un mes...</p>
<p>Cuando descubrió lo imbésil que podía llegar a ser el comandante.</p>
<p>Tenía que admitir que cuando el Líder Supremo Snoke le dijo que Kylo Ren sería su maestro y guía en el camino de la Fuerza, que apenas había sido descubierta en ella, se puso feliz... quizás demasiado. Había pensado que tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba para poder acercarse al caballero oscuro y romper de una vez por todas, esa muralla que la separaba del alma de Kylo, y que usaría para hacerle saber que no estaba solo, no mientras ella esté con él.</p>
<p>Pero de repente todos sus sueños fueron hechos pedazos cuando se chocó con una pared de hielo sólido que Kylo creó para protegerse de ella. Descubrió que ese hombre al que le tenían tanta compasión, también podía tenerle un profundo odió.</p>
<p>—Estúpido, idiota. - Volvió a lanzar insultos hacía su maestro, que gracias a la Fuerza no la podía oír.</p>
<p>—Rey para, ya deja de insultarlo, no sirve de nada. - Finn intentaba tranquilizarla a toda costa, no quería que por casualidad el comandante decidiera deambular por ese lado de la nave y ver a su resiente alumna insultandolo con rabia.</p>
<p>—Es que tú no lo entiendes Finn. - Rey estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su ira se estaba transformando en agua salada que caía de sus lindos ojos avellana. —No entiendes lo frustrante que es esta situación para mí. - Su voz se quebró en estas últimas palabras, fomentando a qué sus lágrimas, que tanto estaba intentando contener, comenzarán a caer.</p>
<p>Finn simplemente la abrazó, deseando que está situación de malestar terminará para su mejor y única amiga.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>